Friends or More
by roselia314
Summary: a contestshipping story between May and Drew. How will traveling with each other affect their travels. CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. thank you for volunteering Cody

Me: Hey everyone how's it going?

Drew: He has a new story.

Me: Hey you spoiled the surprise

May: What is it?

Me: It's called Friends, or more, starring you and Drew.

May and Drew: Huh?

Me: Any I don't own pokemon yet, so enjoy everyone.

The Fond Arrival

"Okay everyone, I'll see you again someday, oh and Max behave yourself." May said as she was preparing to leave from Ash, Brock, and her brother Max. She was going off to the Jhoto region to compete in all the contests. Max was going to get his starter pokemon.

"All right May take care" The group said as May's ferry left off. "I am going to miss her" Max said tear eyed. "Yes Max, we all will." Ash and Brock sighed as they headed toward the pokemon center.

"Ok, miss you're room number is 314. You will be sharing your room with a young male. She said. "Ok, thank you, miss." May said as she strolled down the hallway. 311…312…313…oh here it is 314.

She opened it with her key and she saw that there was someone in the bathroom. Then she saw the clothes messed on the bed. "Ah, the person that I have to share this room with must be a slob. May thought as she folded up the person's clothes.

She then looked into the drawer and saw "Wait, black shirt, green sweater, blue pants, there is only one person I know who wears this attire. Could it be?" She wondered as she looked around.

"May, a simple hi would always do well; you don't have to look in my drawer you know." Drew said as he smirked at the look on May's face. "DREW, don't scare me like that, and for your information I'm waiting for an adorable young male.

"Um, hello doesn't that description remind you of someone?" Drew asked. Maybe that would give him some information of whether May liked her or not. "Why am I so worried, it's not I like her. Yes that's it. I just wanted to make her mad. Yeah." He thought doubtfully.

"No, not really. However, I'm not sure, but I wonder if it was Harley." Drew did the Anime fall (that always cracks me up.) "May the person that she was talking about is right in front of you." Drew said. "Great, she can't even match my description, how will she ever like me?" he thought.

"Oh I get, it's you, why didn't you tell, I definitely wanted to stay with you for two days." May said sarcastically. "I hope you improved from the last time that I've seen you in a contest." Drew said smirking.

"What, the last time at the grand festival, I beat you." May said triumphantly. "That was only because of the time limit." Drew said "No, you shouldn't have lost anyway." May said. "That was definitely not the case, I am definitely better than you." Drew argued.

No you're not

Yes I am

No you're not

Yes I am

No

Yes

No

Yes

You have nice eyes

You have nice hair

I like your hair

I like your eyes

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!

WHAT?!!!!!!!!!

May and Drew ended their argument blushing heavily, "you think I have nice hair." May asked quietly. "Yeah, and you think I have nice eyes." Drew asked murmuring. "I always have." May said.

"May how would you like to travel with me, because it is our first time, and you are going to need help getting around and so you don't oversleep in your first contest." Drew said. Suddenly May turned all competitive again.

"Oh, yeah, well then I think I will go with you, but only because you'll probably get yourself lost somewhere in a random town." May said. "Fine" Drew said "Fine" May replied. They both looked pretty angry on the inside.

However looks can always be deceiving because they were each thinking the same thing about traveling with the other. "Hurray, I get to go with May/Drew; maybe this trip won't be so bad after all." They both said.

So then both May and Drew were getting ready for bed. (They had separate rooms if you are thinking something definitely wrong.) So they got into their SEPARATE BEDS and said, "Goodnight Drew" May said with a whisper. However, Drew was already asleep and snoring.

"Figures, I always knew he wasn't such a perfect child." May said. But then she looked over at Drew. "Aww, he looks so cute when he's asleep describing Drew when he was asleep. He was snoring. His hair fell over her eyes, which May described as adorable, and his mouth was open.

"Yep, he looks too innocent." She then went to sleep. They both somehow were dreaming the same thing. What they were dreaming about, I won't tell you yet. Anyway, the next day, Drew got up and saw how May looked so drool inducing when she was asleep.

"Oh well, better wake her up, hey May wake up." He screamed and she was so startled that she jumped into Drew's lap. The sudden act made Drew blush, but he didn't mind. "This actually feels good." Drew thought.

"I didn't kiss Drew, Mom." May said. "Uh, May what are you talking about." May then realized she was on Drew's lap and quickly got off. "Oh sorry Drew, nothing happened I'm just getting dressed. It took a record setting 2 minutes for May to get dressed and rush out the door. Drew was so confused at what had just happened. "Okay why was May in my lap and what did she say." Drew said. He was immobilized ever since May had left the room.

"Oh, well I'm bound to find out sooner or later; after all I am traveling with her." Drew said as he too left the room.

Me: That's about it for now

Drew: huh, what happened?

May: Why was I in Drew's lap?

Me: It was a good idea

Drew: (whisper) maybe it was

May: What was that Drew

Drew: uhnothingnothingIdidnotsayanything!!!!

Me: All right everyone, sorry for the slight cliffy, but I have an awesome idea for this story, I'll update later today, it will be somewhat similar to the story of More than just friends by Torchic23. So for now, see ya!

Drew: (reading what girls want in boys) charming boys attract girls. Hmmm. Uh everyone leave I'm not trying to impress anyone!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sup, sorry if I took long, had writer's block. Anyway, here's chapter two of friends or more.

United we stand, Divided we Fall

As the ship stopped in Azalea Town, everyone got off. "May, look." Drew said as he pointed to the contest hall. "Oooo, it's the contest hall!" May yelled, deafening Drew. "Good job May, you earn a cookie." Drew said sarcastically. "REALLY, WHERE?!" May asked.

So they both went in to get their contest passes. "Hello, miss, we'd like to register for the contest." May and Drew both said. "Okay, but you have to have a partner." The Nurse Joy there said. "Partners?!" They both said at the same time.

"Yes, you need a partner to participate in this region's contests." Nurse Joy said. "Hmm, who can I get as a partner?" May wondered. "She's as clueless as ever." Drew thought. "Um…MAY?!" Drew said pointing to himself.

"Huh, OH THANKS DREW, A FOOD COURT." May squealed as Drew did the anime fall. "NO, I MEANT THAT WE COULD BE PARTNERS!" Drew said. "Oh, okay." May said cluelessly. "Okay you two; you are all set, good luck in the contests.

"What should we do now; the next contest is in this town." Drew wondered. "I know." May said with the evil eye. "NO!" Drew wailed as May dragged him to the shopping mall.

"Wow, look at this dress, why don't you get something Drew?" May asked. Drew was getting annoyed. "May we don't have time to waste on your silly matters, we have to start training." Drew said confidently.

Just then both of them heard the ground shake and then, "OMG, ITS DREWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" It was Drew's fanclub. "Run now, shop later!" Drew said as they both ran. He accidentally took hold of May's hand.

May blushed at his gesture as they finally reached outside of the mall. "That was close, what were they doing here." May asked. "I don't know." Drew replied. "Uh Drew could you let go of my hand?" May asked while blushing.

"Oh, ok." Drew said quickly. He thought that she had soft hands.

_Drew_

_Huh_

_I am your conscience_

_My what_

_That guides you in your quest for love_

_My what?_

_You have found it in May_

_WHAT!!!!!!!!_

_Till we meet again Drew_

_WAIT!_

"Come on, were wasting time, let's go practice, that is unless you're too worried that you can't win." Drew said smugly. "I can beat you in everything, now let's go." May said confidently. Drew was laughing at her sudden confidence.

"If you're so confident, you would know that the park is this way." Drew said as he pointed to the place where he and May were going to practice. May made that face that she made after she was corrected for the Leichi berry in the anime.

They both walked, May childishly not looking at Drew or anything else for that matter as she crashed into a tree. "May, I hope your not as bad at coordinating as you are in your navigation skills." Drew said.

May was now about to blow up. She had smoke piping from her ears. "DREW YOU MAKE ME SO M…" May was about to say something really loudly when Drew shoved a rose in front of her face.

Immediately, she stopped all of her resentment toward Drew as he watched her blush. "Maybe we should practice tomorrow." Drew said. May happily agreed as they went over to the pokemon center to get their rooms.

"Uh, we would like two rooms please." Drew said politely. "I'm sorry, but there is only one room left. Drew and May both immediately got agitated. "You mean I have to sleep with him?" May accusingly pointed finger towards Drew.

"May, you should be really honored that you are going to be in the same room as I am." Drew said. Inside, he felt himself jump for joy that he would be in the same room as May is. (THEY DO NOT SHARE THE SAME BEDS!)

"Don't flatter yourself Drew." May replied sadly but on the inside she was screaming. "This is going to be a long night." They both thought to themselves. So after they reserved a room they went outside again for dinner.

When they both went outside, May and Drew were both surprised at who they saw. They thought they would not see this person again after the last grand festival. The person that they saw was…

Me: That's all for now everyone.

May and Drew: WHO WAS THE PERSON!?

Me: you know don't you

May: Is it who I think it is

Me: Maybe

Drew: Is it a cough…fanclub…cough (scared)

Me: No but it is a female

May: DREW WHERE'S MY COOKIE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, everyone, thanks for reading and be sure to tune into fanfiction network for all your favorite story highlights and favorites. I will update A LOT this week due to the fact that I don't have any more stuff in the way. Well, till next time see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

May: 15

Drew: 15

Soledad: 20

Harley: 19 (in absolute anime, it says he's actually ten, lol.)

Hey everyone it's me again, sorry for the delay, but here it is, ch.3 of friends or more, enjoy.

I do not like you, do I?

May and Drew were startled at who they saw. "Soledad." May said happily at the twenty year old woman. "Hi May, how's it going." Soledad asked. "Oh good, but Im stuck with Drew as a partner." She said as Drew looked hurt.

"Im going to go to the bathroom." May said as she innocently skipped to the bathroom. "Drew." Soledad asked. "Hm" drew replied. "Do you like May?" she asked slyly. Immediately Drew's face tinged pink.

"N…no, of course not, why do you ask that, Soledad." Drew asked while stuttering. Soledad was obviously amused. "It's pretty obvious, the roses, the comments, the arrogance." Soledad said. "You forgot Im trying to impress her." Drew said as he covered his mouth.

"Ha, Ha, thanks for admitting it Drew." Soledad said as she walked away from him. Meanwhile, May was on her way to the bathroom. When she entered, she heard, uh…singing? She was horrified at the person that got out.

"HARLEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRL'S BATHROOM?" May exclaimed so loudly that the ground was scared.

_Hey ground let's make a run for it_

_You got it dirt. _

"Oh, hello gingerbread cookie, how are you, and for your information this is the boy's bathroom." For the first time in her life, May realized that Harley wasn't fibbing. She blushed as she quickly exited.

"By the way, where is your boy toy?" Harley said. May continue to blush. "I do not like Drew." May said very quickly. "Actually, I was referring to your band of boy toys, but since you admitted it, I must assume that you like him." Harley said as he waved his hand posh style as he left.

"I don't like Drew do I?" May asked herself. She decided to make a poem about Drew. "Wait why am I even making a poem about him?" she thought. Oh well.

_This one day I went on a boat_

_I saw a boy that liked to gloat_

_He was mean _

_He was a jerk_

_He was often treat me like dirt_

_But sometimes he's nice_

_He's as cool as ice_

_His attitude is probably a roll of the dice_

_In the end_

_I realize _

_That Drew is _

_A pretty good guy. (Made the poem up. Not © copyrighted.)_

"There, I actually feel better." May thought happily as she put the poem in her pocket, and went to Drew.

"I cant like May, can I?" Drew thought. Then he saw May come. "Took you long enough." Drew said. May turned from blue to red with fury. "Ah, you arrogant, ungrateful, self centered…" she stopped immediately when Drew kissed her.

Yes Drew kissed her, however on the cheek. Still, May was utterly shocked as was Drew. "I just did it to make her to be quiet, right; yes that is definitely the reason." Drew thought. He quickly pulled away as Drew blushed hard as he gave May a rose and walked away.

May was really confused. "What just happened?" She asked herself. Oh well, she did say that she would meet Drew at the contest hall tomorrow at 8. She decided to get a hotel room.

When she got there, a woman wearing glasses named Kelly was talking on the phone. "Uh, excuse me?" May said sweat dropping. "Oh, sorry, you wanted a hotel room, you room is 264." She said as she gave her the key card. May thanked her as she headed for her hotel room.

"261…262…263…oh, here it is 264." May said as she opened the room. She was totally dumbfounded. There was a television, dish, a bed, dresser, and a mini fridge. "Yay, food." May exclaimed as she put all her stuff in the room.

Then she looked at her poem. "I'll put it in the dresser." May said as she decided to take a shower. Meanwhile, Drew was in room 265, right next to May's room. He saw May go in there and he smirked.

He decided to try and get in. He used ice, paper clip, napkins, his teeth, and a bulldozer. Nothing could bring down the mighty May door. "Oh, how will I ever go in there? Then he turned the door, and…it opened.

Drew sweatdropped at how dumb he was. May was probably in the shower, and he saw a letter on the dresser. He read the beginning; it was a poem, about HIM. Drew knew he shouldn't read it, but he couldn't resist being so curious.

So he read it and it said,

_This one day I went on a boat_

_I saw a boy that liked to gloat_

_He was mean _

_He was a jerk_

_He was often treat me like dirt_

_But sometimes he's nice_

_He's as cool as ice_

_His attitude is probably a roll of the dice_

_In the end_

_I realize _

_That Drew is _

_A pretty good guy_

Drew stared at the poem as he did a double check, it was right. So May did care about him. He wondered how after all he had done. He decided that he'd right a poem of his own.

_Once I met a girl_

_She wasn't very bright_

_But her face gave off light_

_I think you are cute_

_Especially when you are mad_

_I never intended to make you sad_

_For this poem_

_Is saying something benign_

_May Maple_

_I wish one day you would be mine (again, I made it up, anyone may use just ask.)_

Drew thought that was perfect, he decided to leave a rose with the poem. Maybe when she comes out, she'll read the poem. He then left. Ever since writing that poem, he had a strange tingling.

He was on his bed staring at the ceiling, thinking him to himself, the two verses he remembered.

_May Maple_

_I wish one day you would be mine._

Wow, I think that it enough for now, I really hope everyone enjoyed my chapter, no cliffhangers hopefully, so till next time, see ya!


End file.
